Undertale Ship Reviews!
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Hi! Here I review ships from Undertale that you guys recommend I review! :D RATED T FOR LOTS OF SWEARING!
1. Intro and Fontcest

**Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with something I got from another Undertale writer: a ship review story! Now, this is all my personal opinions and if you like any of the ships I don't, more power to ya! You can like whatever you wanna like, I don't care. To start it off, I'm gonna review one of my most hated ships of all time: Fontcest. I mean, WHY IS THIS A THING?! SANS AND PAPYRUS ARE BROTHERS, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! THEY SHOULD NOT BE SHIPPED! *screams in frustration and hugs a Toriel plushie* Goat Mom... comfort me... ANYWAYS! I rate this ship -100/10 BECAUSE EW! I DO NOT LIKE INCEST IN ANY WAY! Ya know what? Make that -1000/10! I HATE THIS SHIP SO MUCH! SANS NEEDS TO BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE AS WELL AS PAPYRUS FOR MY OTPS! ARRGH! *takes a deep breath and calm down* Anyways! Make sure to leave the ship you want me to review down below! I will give my honest opinion about the ship, so please don't take my words to heart if you love the ship I don't. Anyways! See ya later, my Roses!**


	2. Soriel

**Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here! Now... be prepared, because this ship will cause me to fangirl very badly... you have been warned...  
#Soriel... OMFG THE FIRST SHIP I GET IS MY OTP FOR SANS AND TORIEL! :D AAAAAAAH! ITS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING! :D I LOOOOOVE THIS SHIP! THIS WAS THE FIRST SHIP I EVER STARTED TO SHIP FOR UNDERTALE EVER! :D BEST SHIP EVER THAT MIGHT POSSIBLY BECOME CANON IN THE NEXT GAME! :D I rate this ship 10000000000/10 because SORIEL! :D Anyways, guys, have a #Rossome day, my Roses!**


	3. Frisk x Monster Kid

**Ok... this ship I've never considered, but it would be cute! Frisk x Monster Kid... I like this ship, but I don't ship it personally. Frisk is in another pairing with someone else for my OTP ouo I admit these two would be cute, and I do ship them in a way, but only platonically. I pail them as a friendship, not as a relationship. I rate this ship an 8/10 because it may be cute, but I see them as just friends. Sorry if you guys find this as your OTP. Anyways, guys! Have a #Rossome day, and I will see you later, my Roses! :D**


	4. Mettaton x Nabstablook x Mad Dummy x OCs

**Ok... this one is a weird ship... Mettaton x Nabstablook x Mad Dummy x OCs... Weirdest ship ever! Especially since Nabstablook, Mettaton, AND Mad Dummy are all related! I can't remember the name for the ghost of Mad Dummy, but I know Mettaton's real name is Mettablook. And throwing in an OC? Kinda weird... I do not ship this... I give this ship a 6/10 because meh... not my kind of thing... plus, Mettaton is in another ship that is my OTP already! Anyways, guys! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to leave the ship you want me to review! :D Have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	5. Asrisk

**Ok... how do you guys do this?! Asrisk is the ship for this chapter... MY OTP! :D I SHIP THIS SOOO TOUGH! :D How convenient that someone reviews with my OTP for Frisk and Asriel?! :D I think these two would be the CUTEST couple in the world! Well... next to Soriel, of course! But... I also noticed the review mentioned the debate between Torigore and Soriel... Torigore WAS canon prior to when the game takes place, but Toriel left Asgore. But Soriel is hinted to be canon at the end of the Pacifist Run (SORRY FOR THE SPOILERS!) when you notice Sans staring at Toriel with a grin and the pair's hands interlocked... THERE! MY OPINION ABOUT THE DEBATE! Anyways! Make sure to R and R and don't forget your ship in the review! :D Have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	6. Charisk

**Ok... this one is just strange to me... Charisk... now, I kinda consider Chara and Frisk to, sort of, be siblings since, ya know... Genocide Run and all that. But if you ship this, go right ahead! I personally don't like this ship, but you can like it if you want. I rate this ship 7/10 because I don't really like pairing these two as a couple since Chara makes Frisk kill everyone in the Underground in the Genocide Run. So... yeah. Anyways! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to tell me your ship! :D Have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	7. Sanscest

**This ship both confuses me and kinda grosses me out... Sanscest... I DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY BRAIN CAN'T COMPREHEND THIS SHIP! WHAT, IS IT TWO SANS FROM DIFFERENT TIMELINES OR AU'S BEING SHIPPED?! If so... ew... please no... but if its just another ship name for Fontcest (Which is Sans x Papyrus), still, EW! I ALREADY SAID I DON'T SHIP THAT! I rate this ship -100000/10 because ew and I am confused by the name... ANYWAYS! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to leave your ship in the reviews! :D Have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	8. Undyne x Papyrus

**Wow... I've heard of this ship, but I don't ship it. I don't even know the ship name for them! Undyne x Papyrus... now, I pail them as friends, but I can see why you would ship them! They do get along pretty well! They both love cooking, they both barely tolerate Sans' punny puns, I can see why people ship them! Of course... I have them both in different pairings for my OTPs... I rate this ship 7/10 because I can see why people would ship them! Anyways, guys! Make sure to R and R and don't forget your review with the ship you want me to review! :D Have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	9. Madjick x Grillby

**This one is pretty interesting! 2 minor characters being shipped together! Madjick x Grillby. I don't know how I feel about this since, spoiler alert, you meet Madjick in the CORE and Grillby lives in Snowdin... the two probably would meet on the surface once everyone is free at the end of the True Pacifist Run, but they would most likely become friends, not a couple. I rate this ship 7/10 for potential canon shipping. I don't actually ship Grillbz with anyone yet, but I definitely pail him with Sans! They are, like, best friends already! Anyways, guys! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to leave your ship in the reviews! :D I'll make sure to review any ship that gets sent my way! Have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	10. Sansrisk

**My best friend on her ships this! I can see why people would, but I personally don't... Sansrisk. I personally don't really like this ship because Frisk is just a little kid! We don't know their age, but they're obviously very young. Maybe if Frisk were a teen or something... but, anyways! I rate this ship 8/10 because I still think that if Frisk were older, the ship could possibly be canon, but I pail these two as friends more than anything... plus, this contradicts two of my OTPs! Anyways! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to leave a ship for me to review! :D Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	11. Friskriel

**WHY IS THIS A THING?! PLEASE DEAR GOD NO! Toriel x Frisk! WHY?! GOAT MOM IS FRISK'S MOTHER! THIS IS EVEN MORE DISGUSTING THAN FONTCEST! And, also, thank you Kiryma for explaining Sanscest to me... o-o still kinda grossed out by that... ANYWAYS! BACK TO THE MONSTROUS SHIP YOU GUYS SUGGESTED! I KNOW FRISK CAN FLIRT WITH GOAT MOM IN THE BEGINNING, BUT ITS ALL A JOKE! I rate this ship -1000000000000000/10 because DEAR GOD NO! THESE TWO CANNOT BE SHIPPED! THEY ARE MOTHER AND CHILD! PLEASE NO! *bleh* Sorry about blowing up like that... Anyways! Make sure to R and R and don't forget your ship down below! :D Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	12. Torigore

**This one is pretty normal! Thank God... Torigore. (Since their ship name SHOULD be Asriel, but their son has the name already x3) This ship WAS canon prior to the game, but because of some stuff, they broke up. I think they would've made a cute couple, but they had their chance. Sure, they had a kid together, but they still broke up after he died! I rate this ship 5/10 because it WAS canon at one point, but its not now. Anyways! Make sure to R and R and don't forget your ship in the reviews! :D Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	13. Sansby

**Ok...this ship is actually a pretty unique one! Sansby. Now, I don't ship this as a romantic ship; I ship this platonically because A: Sans is Grillby's best and most frequent customer and B: they make better friends than a couple, honestly. I rate this ship 6/10 because I still prefer them as friends than a couple. Also! A quick note on your reviews! One of you, I believe a person by the name of agklover1221, cringed at this story... says the guy who has nothing on his profile! No stories, no Bio, nothing! If you think this ship review is cringe worthy, WHY DID YOU EVEN CLICK ONTO THE FUCKING STORY?! *takes a deep breath* Anyways! Make sure to R and R and don't forget your to leave your ship in the reviews! :D Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	14. Papyrisk

**Another platonic ship I ship! Papyrisk! These two would make better friends than a couple for the same reasons as Sansrisk. If Frisk were older and a girl (since the gender of Frisk is unknown), then I MIGHT ship this if Frisk and Papyrus weren't already in different ships for my OTPs... I rate this ship 7/10 for platonic reasons and because these two make better friends than a couple, as I already said. Anyways, guys! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to leave your ship in the reviews! Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	15. Chariel

**Ok... this one is sort of a similar situation as Asrisk... Chara x Asriel. I don't really ship this because Asriel and Chara are technically siblings since Chara was adopted by the Dreemurr's as a , Chara and Asriel were more best friends than anything romantic because of the adoption and shit like that. I rate this ship 6/10 for platonic reasons and because wouldn't this technically be incest? ALSO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME SHIPPING ASRISK AND HOW THAT'S TECHNICALLY INCEST TOO BECAUSE OF FRISK BEING ADOPTED BY GOAT MOM! FRISK WAS ONLY ADOPTED AT THE END OF THE PACIFIST RUN AND ONLY BY GOAT MOM! *takes a deep breath and calms down* Anyways, guys! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to leave your ship in the reviews! Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	16. CORE Monsters x Originals

**This is a new ship! CORE monsters x their original versions, for example Final Froggit x Froggit! Personally, I think of the CORE monsters as older siblings to their original forms, so this would kind of be incest to me... you guys know my opinion on incest... I rate these ships 4/10 because, while this has the potential to actually become canon IF the CORE monsters aren't older siblings to their originals, if they are older siblings, then no incest please! Anyways, guys! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to leave your ship in the reviews! Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	17. Alphyne and SLIIIGHT Rant

**Ok... I noticed some people hating on me for saying I would prefer a female Frisk being shipped with Papyrus and calling me, as one LOVELY guest put it, a homophobic retard. Well, ya know what?! FUCK YOU! I AM BISEXUAL, SO YOU CALLING ME A HOMOPHOBIC RETARD IS VERY FUCKING INSULTING! FUCK YOU, YOU HORRIBLE ASSHOLE! *calms down* Anyways! Ship reviews... I'm doing Alphyne, right? *gets a nod of confirmation from the director* Ok... ALPHYNE IS MAI FUCKING OTP! :D I ship it SOOOO hard! NOT JUST BECAUSE IT BECOMES CANON! Because I think Undyne and Alphys are good for each other! Sure, they're polar opposites, but, as they say, opposites attract! I rate this ship 100/10 because THEY ARE SO FUCKING PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! :D Anyways, guys! Make sure to R and R and don't forget your ship in the reviews! Stay #Rossome, equal sexual freedom for all, and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	18. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	19. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

 **Monster Type:**

 **(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks:**

 **Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	20. Where Have I BEEN!

p style="text-align: center;"strongWassup mai Roses! Kyara here after being dead for months! I'M STILL ALIVE! OoO Anyways, this is just a small update letting you guys know I'm OK! NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I DIDN'T LEAVE THE INTERNET! I'VE JUST BEEN GROUNDED AND ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE CALLED THAT IS FUCKING AWESOME! I RUN A BUNCH OF GROUPS IF YOU WANNA MEET UP WITH ME THERE! ouo This is the link to my Quotev profile: a href=" KyaraRose"Kya's Quotev/a I hope to meet you guys there! I'll see you later my Roses! Stay #Rossome!/strong/p 


End file.
